1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a process of utilizing waste hydrocarbon oils, e.g., automotive engine oils, in which waste oil is blended with resids and visbroken resids to provide useful oils of lower viscosity.
2. Description of Prior Art
A federal energy administration waste oil fact sheet (June, 1976) showed estimated data for 1972 that .about.1.1 .times. .sup.9 gallons of waste oil were generated. At a 4% increase in waste oil generation each year, by 1980 1.5 .times.10.sup.9 gallons will be available. By blending waste oils with resids or visbroken resids, they may be used as low viscosity, pumpable fuels, thereby conserving valuable refinery streams such as kerosine and gas oil which would otherwise have to be employed as cutter stocks. Also using such waste oils as diluents is one method of upgrading the substantial quantities of resids obtained from the visbreaking of heavey oils.